


Christmas One Shots

by Catastrophicchloe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the Bunker, Hot Chocolate, Men of Letters Bunker, Mistletoe, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophicchloe/pseuds/Catastrophicchloe
Summary: A collection of Christmas one shotsNo pairings unless specified in the title or chapter summary





	1. Day 1- Decorating the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are going to be based on prompts gathered from Tumblr.  
> 798 words-  
> Decorating the bunker doesn't quite go to plan

“Are you gonna just stand there and stare or you gonna help put these decorations up?” Dean asked as he hauled the 5th box of Christmas decorations down the stairs into the bunker. 

Sam and Cas were stood in the middle of the room staring at the other 4 boxes overflowing with tinsel, fairy lights and creepy fake Santas.

"What is all this?" Sam questioned they'd agreed to have a proper Christmas this year now they had the bunker but he'd thought maybe a small tree and some tinsel not Santas grotto. 

"It's Christmas Sammy!" Dean replied with a grin "Now come help me with the tree, and there's still 3 more boxes of this stuff to bring down too." He set the box he'd been carrying next to the others and heading back up the stairs before either of them had a chance to respond.

Sam let out a sigh and shook his head as he followed Dean, though he couldn't hide the small smile on his face he would tease Dean about this for the rest of December because that was his brotherly duty but it was good to see everyone so happy after everything that had happened to them recently. Even Cas who was looking through the box filled with tinsel and lights and looking very confused about it was struggling to hide a smile.

With the 3 of them helping it didn't take long to bring the rest of the stuff down into the bunker. Cas brought the last box down whilst Sam and Dean attempted to put the tree up. 

"It's leaning Dean" Sam said battling with his side of the gigantic tree as they tried to get it to stand straight. 

"It's not it's fine." Dean grumbled back as he tried not to be engulfed in branches and pine needles the tree towering over both of them.

"Actually Sams right." Cas chipped in watching the pair battle with the tree in amusement.

Dean grumbled something inaudible and shoved his side of the tree towards Sam for a moment it stood straight but the sudden shove knocked Sam off balance desperately grasping at the branches in an attempt to keep himself from falling down he shoved the tree back towards Dean and they both went crashing down along with the tree. 

"told you we should've just left it." Dean said attempting to free himself from the branches. 

It took longer than it should have and a lot of intervention from Cas but eventually they had the tree in place,sort of, it was still leaning to the side but not as noticeably as before and they decided it was good enough. The rest of the decorating went pretty smoothly Dean took charge of decorating the tree with occasional help from Sam and Cas who were responsible for decorating the rest of the bunker and sorting through the boxes of decorations.

At the bottom of the box of Christmas tree ornaments Dean found a star, the perfect tree topper. The problem was the tree which was too damn tall and Dean didn't want to risk knocking it over again. Seeing his struggle Sam decided to try placing the star on the tree instead since he was taller.

"Dean you're going to knock the tree down again." Sam complained grabbing for the star which Dean yanked out of reach.

"I can do it." Dean snapped dodging as Sam made another grab for the star.

"Stop acting like a child!" Sam said finally managing to grab Dean who shoved him backwards and straight into the tree. 

The resulting crash summoned Cas from the kitchen where he'd been hanging tinsel he was not expecting to walk in to see a pile of Winchester and tree on the floor surrounded by scattered Christmas tree ornaments. 

"What did you do?" He asked watching as Sam untangled himself from a string of fairy lights and Dean remained staring open mouthed and grasping the star which started all of this. 

"The trees too tall." Dean said in response to Cas which only earned him a confused glare the Winchesters weren't exactly small but the bunker had high ceilings and Dean seemed to have found the worlds largest Christmas tree.

Eventually after Sam and Cas fixed the tree and Dean retrieved the stray baubles the tree was returned to it's intended spot and Sam was (reluctantly) allowed to place the star on the tree. Dean flicked the switch turning on the lights and they stood back to look at the oversized tree and the other decorations that had covered the room. 

"Don't you think it's leaning to the left a bit?" Dean questioned with a smirk earning glares from both directions.

"No one is touching that tree again until January." Cas declared firmly.


	2. Day 2- Baking with Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 363 words-  
> Jody tries to make Christmas cake, with a little unwelcome help of course.

The kitchen was small enough when it wasn't being crowded by a pair of Winchesters, Claire and Alex. 

Sam and Dean had on a hunt near by and decided to pay a visit. Since it was December Alex was on winter break from college and Claire was sticking around until Christmas. Jody loved them all but they were slowly driving her insane.

"All I'm saying is fruit does not belong in cake." Dean said sounding disgusted as he hovered around Jody watching her stir the bowl of batter destined to be christmas cake.

"You eat pie all the time and that has fruit in." Sam argued from the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey, do not compare pie to cake Sammy!" Dean said.

Sam couldn't tell if he was actually that annoyed or just being dramatic, Dean took pie very seriously. He shook his head decided not to take the bickering any further and went over to help Claire who was washing dishes and finding the whole situation rather amusing. 

Jody was able to complete the rest of the batter without much input just the occasional comment from the others who insisted on hovering around and getting in the way more than helping. The cake was left in the oven to bake for a couple of hours and everyone disapeared to do their own thing. The oven timer alerted everyone when the cake was done baking and acted like a beacon drawing everyone back to the kitchen eager to see the results of Jodys baking.

"Don't you think it needs more alchol?" Dean questioned as everyone gathered around Jody who had removed the cake from the oven and was adding the whiskey to the cake as instructed by the recipe.

"If you add any more alchol to that it'll become a fire hazaard." Alex said no doubt provoking a response from Dean and leading to more bickering.

"your opion wasn't in the recipe." Jody declared "Now get out of my kitchen!" She said waving a spatula around as she spoke. A chorus of 'sorry Jody' sounded as everyone filed out of the kitchen. They may drive her crazy but what were family for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	3. Day 3- Stockings and gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 494 words-  
> Cas is confused by the tradition of Christmas Stockings

It was early and the bunker was cold as he made his way through the halls bundled in the warmest clothes he could find. It must've been snowing again last night for the temperature to have dropped so much. Sam had been planning a surprise for the others for a couple of weeks now, it wasn't a lot but he hoped they'd appreciate the gesture. It was Christmas Eve so he figured it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. 

He placed his things on the table in the war room and got to work trying to find the perfect spot for the surprise. A little while later and 3 traditional red and white stockings hung on the stair case leading into the room each one embroided with a name, Sam, Dean and Castiel. He stepped back looking at the stockings proudly after placing a small gift in Dean and Cas'.

Cas shuffled into the room not long after Sam had finished hanging the stockings and was sitting at the table sipping warm coffee and reading a book from his own personal collection for once not a lore book or something for a case, it was Christmas he figured they all deserved a little time off. 

"Hey, theres a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen if you want some." He greeted though Cas didn't seem very interested in what he was saying and was staring at something behind Sam looking confused, head tilted and squinting his eyes the way he did when he was trying to work something out.

"Why are there oversized socks hanging from the stairs?" Cas asked causing Sam to chuckle as he turned to look at the stockings he'd hung earlier.

"There called stockings, people hang them up around Christmas and fill them with gifts for each other at Christmas." He explained.

Cas nodded with understanding and moved to inspect them further.

"This one has my name on it." He said touching the velvety red fabric.

"Yeah that ones for you." Sam explained.

"why?" Was all Cas said, the Angels never celebrated Christmas and this was the first time he'd decided to stick around and celebrate it with Sam and Dean.

"Because you're family." Sam replied with a smile.

Dean had wandered into the room at some point during Sams explanation and was sat opposite him holding on to a hot cup of coffee. He'd seen enough to figure out what was going on even in his half asleep state.

"Going to have a real Christmas this year." Dean grinned speaking up for the first time since he'd wandered in. 

Throughout the day they added the presents they'd bought for each other to the stockings and by Christmas morning all 3 stockings were packed with gifts. After Christmas dinner, which miraculously was not burnt, Dean took each of the stockings down handing Sam and Cas theirs and settling into his seat to open his own gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	4. Day 4- Snowball fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1007 words-  
> Charlie is not dead for the purpose of this fic

The bunker was unusually quiet the only other person in sight was Charlie sitting at the table typing away on her tablet and sipping on some sort of hot drink. One of the perks of the bunker was having so many guest bedrooms, Charlie had been living with them for months now but since it was nearing the holidays Jody had come to visit and had of course brought along Claire, Alex and Donna. They'd been here over a week and whilst it was nice to have them so close things had been pretty crazy adjusting to suddenly having so many people around at once. 

"Morning Dean." She greeted not looking up from her tablet until he'd crossed the room to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee. Usually mornings involved everyone crammed into the kitchen fighting over who got the first cup of coffee but today there was no one.

"pretty sure Jacks in the library with Sam, everyone else is outside." she flipped the cover over her tablet setting it aside "I'm going out there now, you should come with us!"

"what? no why is everyone outside?" 

"It snowed last night." She said as if that explained everything. 

"I'm not going out there it's cold and wet and snowy and cold." It was too early for this and just the thought of going out in the snow sent a chill through him he wrapped his hands around the coffee mug enjoying the warmth.

"Please, it'll be fun!" Charlie said giving her best puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only for 10 minutes and I'm finishing my coffee first." Dean said pointing a finger across the table to Charlie as emphasis for his last point. Those damn puppy eyes could convince him to do almost anything and she knew it.

"Sam, Jack get your boots on!" She yelled leaping into action and heading off through the bunker presumably to drag Sam and Jack outside with them.

Sam and Jack must have agreed or at least have been threatened and then dragged along by Charlie anyway as they showed up in the kitchen a little while later dressed in winter gear. He was pretty sure Jack didn't feel the temperature or at least wasn't effected by it but he was still bundled up in a winter coat and scarf. 

It was even colder than he'd anticipated. The snow crunched underfoot as he followed Charlie. Claire and Alex were teaching Cas how to build a snow man whilst Jody and Donna watched occasionally chipping in with pieces of advice or to help move one of the balls of snow. He couldn't help but smile at the sight sure it was childish but when was the last time any of them actually got to be a child or even have fun? It'd been a tough couple of years for all of them he figured they at least deserved this. 

He headed over to help with the snow man building returning the greetings he got when the other realised they had company. He must've been no older than 10 last time he'd built a snow man, one of the only times him and Sam had played in the snow as kids. Dad was on a hunting trip and as usual they were left in some cheap motel . It'd snowed all night and Sammy had been practically bouncing off the walls with excitement begging to go outside. They'd been ordered to stay inside unless absolutely necessary but Dean just couldn't say no and they spent hours launching snowballs at each other and building the biggest snow man they could manage in the parking lot.

He was ripped from the memory by a snowball colliding with his back. He spun around to see Claire and Charlie stood side by side smirking, Claire was holding a handful of snow.

"It wasn't me I swear." Claire said trying her hardest not to laugh. Charlie was not so subtle and was doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war” Dean threatened trying his best to stay serious.

Claire looked like she actually considered the threat for a moment she shared a glance with Charlie and then launched the ball of snow at Dean hitting him in the chest the pair quickly scattering and racing to the nearest cover before Dean had time to retaliate.

"Looser makes hot chocolate for everyone." Charlie yelled ducking behind the huge snow man Cas and Alex had just finished building. 

They quickly split into 2 teams as everyone began to realise what was happening everyone scrambling to find or make some kind of shelter from the incoming snow balls. The girls chose to stick together leaving Sam, Dean, Jack and Cas as a team. 

"Hey, not fair we're outnumbered!" Sam yelled from his spot behind a wall which he was sharing with Jack.

"You have an Angel and a half Angel!" Jody yelled back. She had a point, in any other fight an Angel and Nephlim would have been an advantage but Jack had only experienced snow for the first time less than 20 minutes ago and Sam was pretty sure Dean was still trying to explain the concept of a snow ball to Cas. 

Before he could argue anything back a rather large clump of snow sailed over his head missing it's target narrowly. He ducked back behind his cover grabbing a handful of snow to fire back. 

It was over an hour before they finally headed back into the bunker. Charlie was shivering slightly as she sat at the kitchen table a blanket wrapped round her shoulders. Dean slid a mug of hot chocolate infront of her which she gladly accepted letting the warmth seep through the mug and into her hands.

"You guys had an advantage." He said slipping into the seat opposite her.

"Rematch?" She suggested with a grin.

"tomorrow." He promised. 

Maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	5. Day 5- Christmas jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 575 words-  
> Charlie goes on a shopping trip

"She's been gone for over 4 hours shouldn't we at least call her?" Dean broke the silence in the map room Sam and Cas were sat around the table with him Cas buried in some ancient lore book and Sam researching something or other on his laptop.

"She went shopping not on a hunt, she probably just got carried away I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sam said looking up from his laptop seeing Dean sat opposite him fidgeting with a pen.

"Yeah you're probably right." Dean said.

"She'll be fine Dean." Cas added not looking up from the book he was reading.

Dean nodded muttering something about going to find some pie as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He returned to the map room after hearing Charlie burst through the door and all but run into the room dragging a large bag along with her turns out Sam and Cas had been right. She greeted them all seeming unusually excited.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked after returning her greeting. He didn't think it was possible but he was sure her grin grew even wider.

“I got you Christmas jumpers, and yes, they are obligatory.” She said eyes lighting up as she practically bounced on the spot. She made her way over to the table setting the bag down and began pulling out the jumpers setting one in front of each of them.

"This is why you were gone so long?" Dean asked as he picked up the folded jumper and held it out in front of him.

"Where did you even get these?" Sam added before she had a chance to reply.

"Yes and Target. I had to guess sizes but they should be ok." She said pulling a 4th jumper out of the bag for herself.

"I am not wearing this." Dean declared still staring at the jumper in his hands.

"Yes you are now put them on." Charlie ordered pointing at Dean and then Sam.

"I like it." Cas said with a smile having already removed his trench coat and jacket pulling the jumper over his shirt.

The sight of Cas standing proudly in a bright red jumper featuring a reindeer with a red pom pom as a nose was enough to send everyone into fits of laughter.

After much more persuasion and some bribery involving pie Charlie managed to convince both Winchesters to wear the jumpers. Deans was mostly green and red featuring a large cartoon penguin on the front, Sams was solid green with a red collar and red around the base of the sleeves and featured a moose head and the words 'Merry Christmoose' and Charlie had found a star wars themed Christmas jumper for herself decorated with storm trooper patterns and lightsabres.

"Now go stand over there so I can take a photo." Charlie said earning a groan from Sam and Dean but to her surprise neither of them argued it any further as they trudged over to the spot she'd pointed at.

She snapped a few photos using the timer function to get a few of the 4 of them together. The first couple featured Sams classic bitch face and Dean looking like he wanted to rip the thing off and burn it but eventually they warmed up to the idea and the last photo caught the 4 of them laughing at something none of them could remember. That one was her favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	6. Day 6- Christmas trees and candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 529 words-  
> Jack learns an important lesson about keeping candles away from the Christmas tree.

"Why do I smell burning?" Dean asked approaching the entrance to the library where Jack and Cas were discussing something over one of the tables. He'd already checked most of the other rooms on his way here including the kitchen where there was no sign of burning food so his initial theory of Cas attempting to cook again was proven wrong. Next he'd stopped at Sams room where his brother had been holed up for most the day but he just pointed him in the direction of Cas and Jack in the library.

Before he could get any further Jack was blocking his path and acting unusual even by Jack standards. He frowned saying nothing and trying to side step out the way but Jack matched his movements continuing to block his path. He looked for Cas who had disappeared out of view and everything else seemed normal except for Jacks weird behaviour and the smell of smoke which had gotten stronger the closer he'd gotten to the room. 

"Kind of in the way there Jack." Dean said glaring down at him.

"Oh, um yes about that." Jack stuttered trying to stall but unable to come out with a believable excuse. 

"Alright what's going on?" He said loosing patience. 

“Don’t get mad, but I think I set the Christmas tree on fire.” Jack blurted out letting Dean pass and following as he stormed into the room.

Dean dragged a hand over his face taking in the tree, oh he was definitely mad, branches black and stripped bare by the fire most of the decorations were broken and scattered across the floor. Cas was stood by the tree looking sheepish as he waited for Deans reaction.

"How?" Dean asked through gritted teeth his gaze never leaving the tree.

"I was trying to light a candle." Jack said from somewhere behind him sounding ashamed.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose taking in a deep breath and trying to stay calm. It was a wonder this was the only thing they'd managed to set on fire given the amount of books and wooden furniture around the room.

"It wasn't his fault." Cas said trying to defend Jack. Dean nodded in return but didn't seem very convinced.

"Just get that thing out of here it stinks and Jack no more Candles." Dean said turning to stalk out of the room, he needed alcohol.

It was a couple of hours later when Cas approached him in the kitchen as he drained the last of his beer. He'd been hiding out in here since the tree incident trusting Jack and Cas not to set the entire bunker on fire whilst they cleaned up their mess. Cas handed over the bag he'd been carrying setting it down on the table in front of Dean who simply looked at it in confusion.

"We picked up another tree Jacks taking it to the Library now and I got you more beer and some pie." Cas said gesturing to the bag. 

"Thanks buddy." Dean couldn't help but grin. He pulled out the six pack from the bag twisting the caps off 2 bottles and handing one to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	7. Day 7- Christmas dinner disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 702 words-  
> Christmas dinner doesn't go to plan

How complicated could cooking a turkey possibly be? If he could make boxed mac n cheese made in a motel room microwave taste good he could sure as hell cook a turkey. He'd been planning this for most of December even emailed Jody who sent him a step by step guide on how to cook it and make stuffing then prepared everything in the kitchen. It took a lot longer than it should have but it wasn't a total disaster and eventually it was ready to cook- that's where it started to go downhill.

"What's that?" Cas asked as Dean pulled the tray out of the oven a trail of black smoke following it. He placed it on the counter looking at the charred turkey he didn't understand he'd only checked it 10 minutes ago and he'd took extra care to follow the instructions from Jody. Turns out cooking a whole turkey is a bit more complicated than grilling burgers.

"It's dinner." He replied prodding at the bird with the end of a knife maybe they could just cut the burnt bits off though that would probably only work if the entire thing wasn't completely black.

"What it is is burnt." Sam said from his other side looking disgusted.

"Is KFC still open?" He asked chicken being the nearest thing to turkey he could think of as he went to check on the vegetables he'd cooked to go with the turkey, maybe those were salvageable at least. It was not his day, the vegetables were even worse off than the turkey.

"It's Christmas day nothing is open." Sam said sounding disappointed their first actual Christmas dinner and it was a disaster.

"Ok we can make this work." Dean said trying to convince himself more than anyone else. They couldn't eat any of this he was pretty sure they'd break their teeth if they tried to eat the vegetables which were rock solid and the turkey was beyond saving too but he'd figure something out.

Dean had spent 20 minutes going through every cupboard in the kitchen looking for something to cook, preferably something he knew he wouldn't burn. After the 5th time looking over the same 3 tins of soup he gave up grabbing the keys to Baby. There had to be someplace open even if it was just a gas station he refused to serve soup for Christmas dinner.

After driving around for over an hour he finally found a store that was open. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere tucked away between the trees on one of the long winding roads that lead into town. It wasn't exactly Walmart, the shelves were a little bare and the prices were steep but it was a store and it was open so that was good enough. He went over to the meat section seeing they still had a small selection of turkeys left but it was heading towards late afternoon and he didn't want another disastrous cooking attempt. He decided on something a little easier to cook grabbing some boxes of frozen pizza making sure to get a couple extras, just in case. 

"Merry Christmas" Dean said placing 2 large pizzas on the table thankfully not burnt this time.

Sam thankfully didn't seem too disappointed about the lack of proper Christmas dinner. It wasn't something either of them had ever really experienced anyway and Cas didn't understand the strange Christmas traditions or need to eat although he stayed at the table drinking some of the egg nog they'd made earlier which he seemed to like given it was his 5th glass today. Luckily it took a lot to get an angel drunk given the amount of alcohol Sam had laced it with.

Since they'd decided not to celebrate thanksgiving, busy hunting and trying not to start another apocalypse, they'd chosen instead to have a huge Christmas dinner and celebrate the holiday properly the bunker was already covered in decorations and a huge tree filled the library- ok so they may have gone a little overboard on the decorations. Pizza was not what they had planned but all that really mattered was finally getting to celebrate Christmas with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	8. Day 8- Mistletoe SAM X EILEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words- 1077  
> Pairing- Sam x Eileen  
> Dean gets sick of watching Sam and Eileen refuse to admit their feelings for each other and drags Cas into his plan to make them see sense.

No one was sure where the mistletoe had come from ,more like they were all denying their involvement in its appearance, but it'd been hanging in the doorway since the start of the month around the same time the tree and decorations had appeared. 

So far the most it'd achieved was a quick kiss on the cheek for Dean after he'd gotten trapped under it with Jody and a very confused Cas who didn't understand the tradition at all.

Sam tried his best to avoid it at all costs.

Eileen had come to stay for the Christmas period having no other family to celebrate the holiday with. Her and Sam had been dancing round each other since she stepped through the door and if Dean had to watch them make heart eyes across the table one more time he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

"I don't understand why we need to hang plants everywhere." Cas said holding the ladder steady whilst Dean balanced precariously atop of it trying to secure the plant in place.

"Because Sam and Eileen are driving me crazy and neither of them are going to make a move on their own." Dean explained voice strained as he put most of his focus and effort into making sure the mistletoe wasn't going to fall down. 

"So this plant will make them get together?" Cas asked still confused.

"Yes." Dean said grinning to himself when the plant stayed in place and heading down the ladder.

"How? Is it hexed?" Cas continued with his questions.

"What? No it's not- It just will." Dean said reaching the bottom of the ladder and looking up at the plant still secure in it's place "It's tradition, if you end up standing under it with another person you have to kiss them."

"So you want to get Sam and Eileen to stand under it so they'll kiss?" Cas clarified.

"yes." Dean said glad he was finally starting to understand.

"But now we're stood under it." Cas pointed out looking up.

"What? no we're not." Dean spluttered taking a step back quickly almost tripping over the ladder as he did so.

Cas decided to move on grabbing the box of mistletoe and heading to the next room where Dean had insisted on hanging the plant. 

It didn't take the long to hang the rest of the plants and they were done before Sam and Eileen returned from the supply run Dean had sent them on. Sam noticed the first bunch as soon as he walked through the door spotting it hanging above his head, that wasn't there when he left he thought frowning as he continued into the bunker. Dean and Cas were sat at the table in the kitchen Dean sipping a cup of coffee and Cas frowning as he tried to use a laptop. 

"Where's Eileen?" Cas asked noticing Sam was alone.

"She's just grabbing the rest of the stuff from the car." Sam said beginning to empty the bags he'd carried in.

He was halfway through filling a cupboard with grocery's when he noticed the next bunch of mistletoe hanging above him, what had they been up to whilst he was gone? He decided not to mention it continuing to unpack the grocery's and frowning to himself as he tried to figure out the mysterious abundance of mistletoe.

It didn't stop there. Every room he went in there seemed to be a bunch of mistletoe hanging over his head he didn't think Cas had even known what mistletoe was until a couple of days ago and the only other person in the bunker was Dean. He'd never fully understand what went on in his brothers brain.

It'd been a week since they'd hung the mistletoe and somehow Sam and Eileen had managed to avoid being caught under the same plant at the same time. Dean just wanted to eat his breakfast but he was subjected to watching Sam making heart eyes across the table as he laughed at something Eileen had signed to him. It was sweet, he was happy for his brother but he couldn't take the frustration anymore still neither of them making any move other than the constant loving gazes and flirting. 

"Why don't you just confront them about it?" Cas asked after listening to another of Deans frustrated rants about how oblivious they were.

"I can't just tell them they should get together. Besides they wouldn't listen to me anyway." Dean scoffed.

"Oh right hanging these ridiculous plants everywhere is the obvious answer." Cas said rolling his eyes. The day a Winchester actually talked about something would be the day the apocalypse happened- for real this time.

Dean groaned plonking his head down onto his arms where were folded on the table, why was his little brother so oblivious? It wasn't like it was something Sam had never considered neither of them were going to have normal lives but Sam had mentioned settling down with a hunter someday, someone who knew the life but now he had that chance he wouldn't take it.

It took another 3 days for Dean to crack seeing his opportunity when Sam was in the kitchen washing up signing something to Eileen in between scrubbing plates, he'd learnt a lot more sign language since she'd moved in even Dean had picked up a few simple words and phrases. There was a bit of distance between them but Eileen was putting a plate away right beneath one of the bunches of mistletoe he all but shoved his brother towards her ignoring his protests as he was lead across the kitchen pointing up once he had them in position.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" He said turning to leave.

"So that's what all the mistletoe has been about?" Sam chuckled everything suddenly making sense.

"Yes" Dean called over his shoulder almost out the room now.

Suddenly they were alone and Sam was aware of the situation again looking up at the plant above him then down to Eileen a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"We uh, don't have to." He spluttered thankfully she could read his lips and he didn't need to try sign something to her.

"I know." She with a smirk reaching up and placing a hand around the back of his neck standing on the tips of her toes and pulling his head down to her height placing a kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	9. Day 9- wrapping gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words-966  
> Wrapping gifts is harder than it looks so Dean convinces Cas to help him.

They didn't usually do gifts at Christmas but this year they'd decided to make an exception. Dean regretted it already. If he'd known how difficult it would be to wrap the gifts he wouldn't of bothered but he'd already started having wrapped one of the 3 things he'd bought for Sam and he wasn't going to stop there despite still having 2 for Sam and a pile for Jody and her girls, Cas, even something for Jack. Turns out he'd also had no idea how hard it was to find gifts for celestial beings or in Jacks case half celestial being half human. It'd taken him months to gather the money for these, hustling pool and poker mostly but some credit card fraud had been involved, he was determined to put the effort into at least making them look a little more festive.

He slapped another piece of tape over the wrapping paper, it was a simple design a red background covered in a snow flake pattern he'd picked up 5 rolls of the stuff last time he'd gone out on a supply run alone. The paper was crumpled and there was a tear down the side which he was trying to patch up with more tape grumbling to himself when it didn't go to plan and he just ended up with tape stuck to his hands. 

The knock on the door startled him back into reality quickly shoving the gifts in the draw of his desk.

"Yeah, come in." He called swinging his chair around so he could face the door.

"Sam's gone out said to let you know he'd be back in a couple of hours with food from the diner you like." Cas said standing in the doorway to Deans room.

Dean nodded and thanked Cas relieved it wasn't Sam who had knocked on the door and pulling out the gift he'd hidden.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked noticing the messy desk filled with wrapping paper and covered in tape he was especially curious when he pulled out what he presumed was a gift from one of the draws of his desk.

"Wrapping Christmas presents." Dean said concentrating on trying to make his next attempt look a bit more presentable.

Cas watched curiously as Dean attempted to wrap the paper around the gift, a dark green and blue flannel shirt. The paper scrunched up and Cas was pretty sure he heard a tear followed by Dean cursing under his breath. Deans solution to this problem seemed to be throw tape at it until it held together.

"You're making a mess." Cas pointed out as Dean pulled the last of the tape off the roll only to get it stuck on everything except the wrapping paper.

"Shut up and pass me some more tape." Dean grumbled frowning at the gift in front of him as if it could magically wrap itself if he stared at it long enough.

"There's more tape on that present than wrapping paper." Cas said handing over a new roll of tape.

"You try to wrap it then." Dean said shoving another unwrapped gift on the desk infront of Cas with what could only be described as a pout on his face. What did he know about wrapping anyway it wasn't like he'd be able to do any better.

Cas looked at the gift placed in front of him considering the offer for a moment before deciding to accept the challenge.

Turned out Cas had a hidden talent for gift wrapping. He presented the neatly wrapped box to Dean his lips twisting into a smug grin as the hunter took it from him.

"What? How?" Dean questioned in disbelief turning the perfectly wrapped gift around in his hands. The dude could barely use a toaster yet he managed to figure out how to wrap a gift perfectly. "Here help me with these." He shoved a handful of items towards Cas for him to wrap.

Cas wrapped the rest of the presents Dean shoved his way leaving only those he'd bought for Cas to wrap himself. It wasn't long after that Sam arrived back with lunch so they headed to the kitchen stopping to place the wrapped gifts under the tree amongst the ones already placed there by Sam. They made sure to put the ones Dean had wrapped towards the back of the tree leaving the ones Cas and Sam had wrapped near the front. 

Leading up to Christmas the pile of gifts under the tree grew Cas and Jack adding theirs and Dean adding those he'd bought for Cas deciding to hide those out of view with the ones he'd wrapped for Sam before Cas had stepped in to help. Jody, Claire and Alex arrived the week before Christmas adding their own set of gifts to the ever growing pile which was now so large it'd spread around the tree rather than under it.

Christmas day rolled around quickly everyone passing presents around as they gathered around the tree like children. It was Jacks first Christmas so he was the first to tear open a gift, it was from Sam a star-wars DVD box set. They went through the rest of the gifts like that each taking turns to open one from their pile. Eventually they reached the gifts that Dean had shoved to the back of the pile trying to hide them from sight.

"What's this?" Sam asked chuckling as he held up the gift he wasn't sure if you could really call it wrapped, it was almost completely covered in tape with strips of paper stuck down over random sections.

"Wrappings hard." Dean complained watching as Sam continued to smile and rip open his gift revealing the dark green and blue shirt Dean had gotten him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	10. Day 10- Christmas songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words- 467  
> It's Christmas eve Sam and Dean are on there way back to the bunker after a hunt and every radio station seems intent on playing nothing but Christmas songs.

The impala sailed effortlessly over the smooth tarmac Dean wasn't sure what the speed limit was but he was pretty sure he was going at least 20 over it. It was Christmas Eve and it was late leaving most of the roads deserted. They'd already been driving for hours heading back to the bunker after a hunt, it was an easy job a small town with a vamp problem they'd dealt with it in a couple of days. 

Sam had been drifting in and out of sleep for most of the journey switching between that and listening to the radio which was playing quietly. It was nearly impossible to find a station that wasn't playing Christmas songs on repeat but to his surprise his brother left them on rather than switching to one of the cassettes they'd heard hundreds of times. He was was half asleep not quite sure if he was dreaming or not when he heard Dean start to hum along to one of the songs it wasn't loud enough to disturb him and he quickly slipped back to sleep head resting against the window as he slumped in the passenger seat of the car.

Sam was startled awake about an hour later by Dean singing he noticed the radio had been turned up a little and Dean was tapping his hands on the steering wheel head thrown back belting out lyrics, this wasn't unusual after spending most of his childhood and a good portion of his life as an adult trapped in a car with his brother he'd listened to him singing along to almost every song on the cassette tapes stashed under the seat even singing along with him on a few occasions, but he'd never heard Dean singing along to this.

"ALLLLL I WAANNTT FORR CHRISSTMASSS ISSS YOOOOU-!" Dean continued singing oblivious to Sam who was now awake watching him with amusement.

"Are you singing Mariah Carey?" Sam asked still groggy from sleep and squinting at the light cast against his face each time they passed under a street lamp.

Dean flinched at the sound of Sams voice not realising he was awake, he'd been singing way louder than he'd thought. 

"You can't prove anything." He said reaching for the radio to turn the volume down.

Sam shook his head letting out a yawn and stretching the best he could in the small space they weren't far from the bunker now. He reached forward turning the radio up a bit, it was Christmas after all. It took a couple of more songs but eventually Dean couldn't resist anymore and began singing along again this time Sam joining in. They spent the rest of the journey singing Christmas songs and laughing when neither of them knew the lyrics and made something up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	11. Day 11- Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words- 1,331  
> Pairing- Sam x Eileen although neither of them really feature that much in this story they do have a daughter for the purpose of this. It was intended as Dean & Cas brothers/close friends.
> 
> Dean and Cas are tasked with the responsibility of babysitting for Sam and Eileen.

"Hey kiddo!" Dean exclaimed a wide smile on his face as he opened his arms to greet the toddler running towards him. He scooped her up in his arms resting her on his hip as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck a beaming smile on her face to match his.

Sam and Eileen had needed a babysitter and Dean would happily take any opportunity to spend time with his niece. 

They'd moved out of the bunker long before Ava had arrived deciding to put hunting behind them, they did still help out occasionally but mostly on the research side of things. Dean couldn't be happier for them. He had to admit it'd been more than a little strange at first but they hadn't moved far and Sam still made an effort to visit a few times a week despite the fact neither of them were short of family these days, whether it was Jody, Donna, Mom or Cas there was always someone around to make the bunker feel a little less empty. 

"Thanks again for this Dean." Sam said Eileen by his side.

"Don't worry about it, we're gonna have fun aren't we?" He said turning to the toddler who was still clinging to his side. She nodded wildly squirming in Deans arms as he did his best to keep her still.

Eileen took time to sign out a goodbye and 'be good' to her daughter then a thank you to Dean before they left. 

Once they'd gone he put her down grabbing her hand instead and leading her off to the library. It was almost the middle of December and the Bunker was looking particularly un-festive he decided it was about time that changed. He'd spent the past week or so gathering decorations and most importantly a tree. 

Cas was already in the library reading in the only available space he could find which wasn't taken over by tinsel and boxes of Christmas decorations. 

"Hi cas!" Ava greeted her excited voice pulling Cas' attention away from the book and to the toddler who'd let go of Deans hand and wobbled over to him grasping at the sleeves of his trench coat in her own way of asking to be picked up.

He returned her greeting as he hoisted her from the ground and onto his lap letting her wrap her arms around him in a hug. Her attention was soon turned to the book Cas had placed down in front of them it wasn't particularly old or valuable as some of the books in the library were so he let her flip through the pages. Cas had been a bit unsure of how to react when Ava first arrived he'd never been the best with children, but a few years later and they were almost inseparable understanding each other in ways the others didn't. 

"What're you doing Unca' Dean?" She asked her attention turning from the book to Dean who was trying to manoeuvre the Christmas tree into position. 

"We're gonna decorate the Christmas tree." Dean replied finally satisfied with the position of the tree and dragging the box of lights and tinsel over.

Cas and Ava joined Dean at the tree taking turns in wrapping the lights and tinsel around it and then picking out the best baubles to add. Some of them had been dragged from one of the many storage rooms in the bunker but the majority Dean had bought throughout the past week. Ava picked out an ornament from the box, a red bauble with delicate golden glittery swirls painted over it she held it for a moment looking at it and turning it over in her tiny hand before hanging it on one of the lower branches of the tree. Dean and Cas took turns in lifting her up to reach the top half of the tree making sure every spare branch was covered and once they were satisfied Dean held her up to place a golden star on the top.

After completing the tree and covering half the bunker in tinsel the 3 stood back to admire their work the tree glowing brightly illuminated by the lights wrapped around it. With everything finished they collapsed onto the sofa in the corner of the room, arguably the best addition they'd made to the bunker. Cas and Dean took up either side of the sofa with Ava on the floor rummaging through one of the boxes of leftover decorations.

It wasn't long before Ava was clambering on to the sofa and over to Cas her arms filled with tinsel and all kinds of other Christmas things she'd dug out from the boxes including a Santa hat. The first thing she did was plonk the hat onto his head laughing at the goofy grin he gave in return. Next was the tinsel which she draped over his shoulders and head. She made several trips clambering back and forth between him and the box on the floor gathering more supplies to decorate him with until pretty soon he started to look like a Christmas tree himself. 

"Looking good Cas. Maybe we should've put you on top of the tree instead." Dean managed to speak between the laughter taking in the sight of the Angel covered head to toe in tinsel and was that a smear of glitter across his cheek? 

Ava was still sat between them adjusting some tinsel and admiring her work until eventually she decided she was satisfied. She turned away from Cas this time facing Dean a strand of tinsel still clutched in her hand as she made grabbing motions towards him with both arms stretched out in front of her.

"I think she wants you Dean." Cas said a smirk on his face.

"No, no way I am not being turned into a Christmas tree." Dean protested.

"Unca' Dean." Ava whined beginning to pout as she continued to make a grabbing motion towards him.

"fine." Dean groaned rolling his eyes and letting the toddler climb over to him he just couldn't say no to her.

He received the same treatment as Cas, tinsel everywhere and a Santa hat on his head it also turned out that had been glitter on Cas' cheek because it was now also plastered all over Deans face courtesy of Ava and some very unhelpful encouragement from Cas. Ava did the same thing she'd done to Cas making some final adjustments whilst admiring her work this time laughing crazily too. He tried his hardest to keep a straight face and act grumpy but her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"It suits you." Cas added from the other side of the sofa barely managing to hold back his own laughter.

That was where Sam and Eileen found them some time later, Dean and Cas on either side of the sofa still covered in glitter and tinsel with little Ava asleep curled up between them and now wearing a Santa hat of her own. 

"Looks like you 3 had fun." Sam said in a hushed tone trying not to wake Ava.

"Yeah we did." Dean couldn't help but smile again.

"Dad?" Ava muttered voice thick with sleep as she woke up disturbed by the conversation going on around her.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled widely ruffling her dark brown hair as she made her way towards him. He hadn't noticed the tinsel she'd grabbed until it was placed over his shoulder, he was seriously starting to wonder where they'd gotten all of this stuff from it was everywhere. She squirmed out of his arms Santa hat flopping over her eyes as she wandered around gathering supplies determined to add more tinsel to her dad.

"Where's Momma? She needs tinsel too." Ava said still a little groggy from sleep.

Eileen joined them a few minutes later taking a seat on the floor beside Sam his arm slung around her shoulder as Ava decorated them both.


	12. Day 12- Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words- 1509  
> (This one isn't the best and there may be some mistakes)  
> Sam and Dean are on a case and managed to get snowed in 2 days before Christmas.

“So, we’re kind of snowed in.” Dean muttered shoving against the glass doors in the hotel lobby with as much force as he could without risking shattering the glass, then they really would be screwed. The snow was piled high against the door and it was still falling heavily showing no signs of stopping soon. Even if they did manage to get out the roads would be un-driveable meaning they were well and truly stranded.

"Sorry boys, doesn't look like anyone is leaving today." The clerk behind the reception desk commented, she was an older woman probably in her late 50's large sections of grey showing through her otherwise dark hair, "The rooms free of charge until this clears up."

"Great." Sam muttered from behind Dean talking more to himself than anyone else. He had their bags slung over his shoulders and was eager to get back to the bunker to spend Christmas with the others, with their family.

They'd checked into the hotel a few days ago whilst on a hunt, it was a little nicer than the places they usually stayed it had clean sheets and the walls weren't falling apart which was always nice. The hunt hadn't quite gone to plan it sounded like a simple salt and burn which turned out to be not so simple because that was just their luck. They'd been hunting 1 ghost when they should've been hunting 3 and of course they'd all been cremated meaning they'd had to find and burn 3 different objects. Dean was still recovering from a concussion and they'd both come away with cuts and bruises which would take time to heal since they'd left Cas back at the bunker. 

This amount of snow wasn't going to disappear overnight and it was already the 23rd of December no way would they be making it back for Christmas but more importantly what were they meant to do whilst being stuck in a hotel for that long? Sure everyone appreciated some time off but being trapped in the same building spending most of their time cramped into their already tiny room was enough to drive anyone mad and Sam already seemed to be in a bad mood, disappointed about the possibility of missing out on Christmas at the Bunker. It was going to be a miserable few days.

They grabbed some breakfast whilst they were in the lobby, free of charge of course. Dean was really starting to like that clerk ,he was pretty sure her name was Beth, especially when he saw the breakfast that was on offer. 

"Dude if you eat all of that you're gonna have a heart attack." Sam said taking a seat across the table from his brother and looking in disgust at the plate heaped with greasy bacon, hash browns and pretty much everything else that was on offer. Sam had opted for a slightly healthier option of a bowl of granola and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Not all of us can survive on your rabbit food Sammy." Dean said popping a piece of crispy bacon into his mouth.

They ate in silence for a while Sam taking his time whilst Dean had cleared his plate and returned for seconds in the time it'd taken Sam to eat half of his meal.

"We should probably call Mom or Cas. Let them know we're not going to be back for a while." Sam suggested his face dropping as he remembered their situation.

Dean nodded something which sounded something like 'yeah good idea' being mumbled around a fork full of food.

They were used to sharing a room they'd practically grown up in sleazy motels and the impala but knowing they couldn't leave and knowing they had nothing to do, no case, no research, no world ending disaster, was torturous and they were bored out of their minds within an hour of returning back to the room after breakfast. 

"Will you just pick a Chanel already?" Sam asked from his spot perched on the end of the bed which was positioned on the other side of the room from Deans.

"There's nothing on." Dean complained he'd already flicked through all the channels on the crappy little TV in their room at least twice. 

They passed most of the first day watching crappy TV. Dean had rang Cas and Mary on the evening letting them know they wouldn't be back anytime soon he could hear Jody in the background of the call she'd agreed to visit with Jody, Alex and Claire for Christmas and she must've arrived sometime during the day.

The second day was when the boredom really kicked in, although it'd stopped snowing the stuff already on the ground showed no sign of budging so they were still stuck.

"Ok- but what if we went out through a window?" Dean asked he'd been doing this for about 20 minutes now coming up with impossible solutions only to have Sam shoot him down.

"Even if we did get out the roads are blocked and the cars buried in snow." Sam pointed out he was sat on his bed back propped up against the headboard with his long legs stretched out in front of him laptop resting on them as he checked the weather forecast for the 20th time that morning.

Dean had been pacing around the room but he stopped when he realised Sam had a point and sat on the edge of his own bed thinking back to the impala shaped lump in the snow he'd seen out the window. Things really couldn't get much worse. 

It was about 6pm and dark outside when the power went off. He couldn't really see anything the only light being Sams laptop screen illuminating the corner of the room but Dean was scrambling around looking for his duffel luckily they'd had some torches in there from the hunt. Snowed into a hotel with no power wasn't how either of them had expected to spend Christmas Eve.

The power was still out for most of Christmas day but the snow had started to melt at last, not enough for them to leave but they were pretty sure they'd be able to go tomorrow. They had Christmas dinner in the hotel, it was nothing compared to the homemade feast Jody would no doubt be cooking back at the bunker but it was nice. They were both a little disappointed about missing out on having Christmas at the bunker they rarely got to celebrate holidays and it was the first Christmas with Mary around. They could've been back before the snow had even started if the hunt hadn't gone south. 

Sams laptop was pretty much useless without WiFi but they managed to Skype the others after dinner using his phone both trying to cram themselves in-front of the small camera. It was difficult to see everyone on the small screen but Jody was with Mary and Cas squished between Claire and Alex they mustn't of been able to fit the 5 of them in-front of one camera.

"Looking a bit outnumbered there Cas." Dean said watching the grainy image on the screen, the connection wasn't the best.

"Oh yeah we're gonna teach him how to braid hair and paint his nails." Claire said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Cas just looked confused.

"We saved you some left overs and Jody and the girls are going to stick around for a few more days." Mary said cutting off Dean and Claire before they could start bickering.

"Thanks Mom." Sam said still sounding a little disappointed that they'd missed out but skyping by torchlight from a freezing cold hotel room was the next best thing to actually being there.

They spoke for a while longer until Sams phone battery was almost drained and they reluctantly ended the call.

By morning enough of the snow had melted for them to leave. There was still a thick blanket of the stuff covering everything but the roads were clear enough to drive on and they'd managed to shove open the front doors to the hotel. Dean had thanked the Clerk on their way out and they set to work clearing the impala of ice and snow before they hit the road. The drive back took a little longer than it should have but they made it back around mid afternoon. 

Jody and Mary had kept their promise and they found plates full of leftovers waiting for them in the kitchen it wasn't quite the Christmas dinner they'd imagined but it was delicious.

"Can we open the gifts now?" Claire asked breaking the silence that had washed over the room.

"Didn't you open them yesterday?" Sam asked placing his fork on to the empty plate in front of him.

"Of course not we couldn't open them without you both." Mary said smiling as she went to grab the bags of gifts waiting in the library.

It may have been a day late but it was a pretty good way to spend Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


	13. Day 13-  Hot cocoa and cuddles DEAN X CAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words-620  
> Pairing- complete Dean x (human) Cas fluff  
> Sometimes Cas forgets he's not an angel anymore and after coming back to the bunker freezing cold Dean does his best to warm him up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked watching Cas walk into the bunker a trail of water forming behind him, he was soaked from head to toe and had snow clinging to his hair and the tattered old trench coat he still insisted on wearing.

"I went for a walk." Cas said as if this was totally normal. He was shivering hard his teeth chattering and his arms were wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

"You're human now Cas you can't just go walking around in the middle of December wearing that." Dean gestured to the outfit, A pair of Jeans and a T-shirt covered by the trench coat all of which were now soaked through. 

"I know, I just forget sometimes." Cas said looking everywhere but at Dean he sounded ashamed.

"Just go get changed, put something warm on." Dean instructed heading into the kitchen.

Dean had just left the kitchen, 2 steaming mugs in hand, when Cas walked into what was once a storage room but they had now converted into a sort of rec room filled with a sofa a few chairs and a large TV. He settled into the side of the sofa happily accepting the mug which Dean offered to him grateful for the warmth which spread through his palms the dry clothes where a huge improvement but he was still shivering. Dean had set his mug on the small table in front of them and the next thing Cas knew there was a blanket being placed over his shoulders. He adjusted it snuggling into the warm fleece and then taking a sip from the mug in his hands it was hot cocoa, not what he was expecting but he liked it. Usually whenever Dean handed him a hot drink it was coffee.

Dean had settled into the other side of the sofa sipping at his own drink and turning the TV on and picking out a movie he decided on some Christmas movie, Cas had never heard of it. They stayed like that for a while both sipping at the hot cocoa and watching the movie. 

"Are you still cold?" Dean asked nearly 20 minutes into the movie both mugs now discarded on the coffee table but Cas remained wrapped in the blanket.

"A little." Cas admitted his attention turning from the screen to the hunter sat beside him. He tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.

"C'mere" Dean muttered it was barely audible but Cas had heard and watched Dean shuffle his way across the sofa towards him a bright blush colouring his cheeks. 

One side of the blanket was lifted so Dean could wrap it around them both and one of his arms found its way over Cas' shoulder. Dean was warm and Cas couldn't help himself he shuffled closer wrapping himself around the other man, head resting on his chest. 

"You're freezing." Dean chuckled. He totally wasn't cuddling with his best friend and he definitely wasn't going to freak out about it he was simply sharing body heat to warm Cas up, completely platonic. 

It was still totally platonic an hour and a half later when Cas had warmed up, the movie had finished and they'd began watching another neither of them moving from beneath the blanket. Cas looked like he was about to fall asleep, blanket pulled up to his face using Dean as a pillow eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake. Dean pressed his lips to the top of Cas' head neither of them saying anything but he didn't miss the smirk on the other mans face, ok maybe it was about a little more than just sharing body heat.


	14. Day 14- Christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words- 508  
> Putting up Christmas lights results in a trip to the hospital for the oldest Winchester.

“I can’t believe you hurt yourself, putting up the Christmas decorations.” Sam said from behind the wheel of the impala holding back a chuckle it wasn't the time to laugh but he'd be lying if he didn't find it a little amusing of all the monsters they'd faced it wasn't a demon or a vampire that had them driving to the hospital it'd been a set of Christmas lights. 

"Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbled wincing when he spoke hand coming to grasp his side. 

They'd pulled the ladder out of one of the storage rooms in the bunker it looked like it'd seen better days but it seemed sturdy enough. Dean had decided to bunker was looking a little dull and wanted to brighten it up for the Christmas period. The ladder held up well and Dean began tacking the multicoloured Christmas lights along the wall, he was half way through the string of lights when they'd gotten tangled he tried to pull them apart but only made the matter worse growing more frustrated as the tangle of wire and lights grew. Eventually he gave up stepping down from the ladder without realising they'd also become tangled around his ankle the wire snagged pulling down the rest of the lights he'd just secured to the wall and causing Dean to fall backwards he grasped onto the first thing he could which was the ladder in front of him it'd seemed pretty sturdy but the sudden shift in weight caused it to collapse sending him into a heap on the floor under a pile of lights and the remains of the ladder which now lay in several wooden pieces.

"This is why we don't celebrate Christmas." Dean complained now sitting in the emergency room next to his brother hand still clasped to his side over his ribs he'd had enough injuries in his lifetime to know they were probably broken.

"We could've just called Cas I'm sure he wouldn't of minded." Sam was staring up at the ceiling only glancing over to Dean when he spoke

"He's probably busy, I've had worse." It'd taken Sam an hour just to drag him out of the bunker and into the car trying to make him realise he needed to be seen by a professional.

"Dean Plant, Room 2." The receptionist called using the fake name Dean had provided.

15 minutes, 3 broken ribs, a concussion and a sprained wrist later and they were free to leave with an array of painkillers and an order to rest for a few days which would undoubtedly be ignored.

Sam insisted on driving them back to the bunker despite his brothers protests that he was fine he didn't want to end up back in the hospital an hour later when the impala ended up crashed in a ditch somewhere, not that he doubted his brothers ability to drive but even the best driver would've had difficulty driving on the strong pain meds he'd been given and with one wrist strained and strapped into a support.


	15. Day- 15 Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words-734  
> (I'm super tired and this could have some mistakes)  
> Christmas morning in the bunker and everyone is excited to open their gifts.

It was like having a bunker full of children on Christmas day. Despite the early hour everyone was excited and crowded around the Christmas tree still dressed in their sleep clothes by 6am eagerly waiting to dig into the pile of presents surrounding it. Dean, along with Jody, Alex and Sam, had taken the time to grab a cup of coffee before heading to the tree with the others he was the last one to join them shuffling over in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and his robe hair still messy from sleep. He was convinced he was still at least partially asleep as he took a seat between Cas and his brother rubbing at his eyes with the hand which wasn't holding his coffee he knew it was Christmas but was it really necessary to be awake at this hour?

"Is everyone here?" Jody asked as she looked mentally ticking off the names to match the faces she saw. 

A chorus of varying answers all resembling 'yes' are called back to her and Claire impatiently reaches out grabbing a present from the pile causing everyone else to surge forward looking for a gift with their name marked on the tag. Dean waited silently sipping his coffee and watching the madness, he didn't expect to have much and he didn't want to be involved in the fuss he'd much rather enjoy watching the others opening their gifts he'd already noticed Sam had picked up one of the presents he'd wrapped for him.

After a while he'd begun to wake up the caffeine from the coffee slowly doing it's job. He'd watched Sam open the books he'd bought for him not the dusty old lore books they used to research cases, these were fiction actual novels the kind of thing he knew he'd seen him reading in his spare time. Claire had gotten a stack of DVDs a joint gift from Sam and Dean and both Jody and Donna had received chocolate. There was still a large pile of gifts remaining they seemed to have made no difference in 20 minutes of tearing through paper and passing around gifts.

"This ones got your name on."

Deans attention was turned to Jack who was holding out a perfectly wrapped gift with a smile so far everyone had seemed too engaged in ripping open their own gifts to notice him, he hadn't expected Jack out of everyone to be the one to realise and try to get him involved. He wasn't a complete ass and he didn't want to make Jack feel bad so he took the gift with a thanks pulling the bow from the top and tearing through the silver and white paper. 

The first gift, a red flannel shirt, lead to another and soon he was sat on the floor with the others tearing into gifts from the pile. 

Wrapping paper was everywhere by the time the last gift from the pile was opened it would no doubt take forever to clean up the mess but that was a problem for another day, today was Christmas and he fully intended to do nothing but be lazy and eat until he couldn't eat anymore.

"Well, I'm gonna go start on breakfast." He announced getting to his feet to head to the kitchen.

"Actually there's one more gift." Jody pointed out pulling a decently sized box from the back of the tree it'd been buried under discarded wrapping paper, "It's for both of you." She gestured to Sam and Dean.

Dean nodded accepting the gift and taking a seat next to his brother placing the box in front of them, Sam lifted the lid of the box and allowed Dean to remove the tissue paper the box was packed with eventually reaching the gift which he lifted out carefully. It was a frame containing several photos of their family, everyone from Bobby, Charlie and Kevin who were no longer with them to Cas and Jack even a photo of themselves but in the centre was Deans favourite, the photo they'd taken the last time they gathered together like this for thanksgiving. It'd been taken after lunch and they were all too stuffed full of turkey to care, cramming together to try fit in the frame. 

The frame took pride of place hanging on one of the bunker walls remaining there for many years to come.


	16. Day- 16 Time off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words- 360  
> (I got a bit behind but I'm going to try catch up over the next few days, this ones super short sorry about that!)  
> The Winchesters decide to take some time off around Christmas but Dean gets bored and keeps finding cases.

"Hey, I found us a case." Dean announced walking into the room and placing the laptop he'd been carrying in front of Sam who had been sitting at the table in the map room reading.

"You found us a case?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow sounding unsure usually it was him doing the research and looking for cases.

"Yeah, I know how to use a laptop Sammy." Dean said gesturing to the web page which was open encouraging Sam to read it.

It sounded like a pretty simple case, string of victims found with their hearts missing in alleged animal attacks probably a werewolf. They hadn't been on a hunt in over a week and it was obvious Dean was finding it hard to grasp the concept of taking some time off, it did seem like an easy case and they could probably have it dealt with in a few days.

"I'll see if there's anyone nearby who can deal with it." Sam said pushing the laptop back towards Dean.

"Or we could just head out there and deal with it ourselves it's only a couple of hours away." He grabbed the laptop when it was shoved back in his direction.

"What happened to taking some time off? I thought we were celebrating Christmas this year?" It was obvious his brother was not going to let this go.

"It's a simple hunt we'll be back in a few days, we can celebrate Christmas then." Dean said.

"Christmas isn't the time for murder Dean." Sam was already texting Jody to find another hunter for the case he was determined to have a nice, somewhat normal, family Christmas this year and shooting werewolves wasn't a very popular Christmas tradition.

The bickering continued for a while longer eventually ending with Dean heading off grumbling something about monsters not celebrating Christmas. Dean managed to find another 5 hunts scattered across the country by the time Christmas rolled around Sam turning each one down and passing it along to another hunter to Deans disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://the-wayward-potato.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos it means a lot and thank you for reading.


End file.
